You Are My Sunshine
by thedemonsangel
Summary: It might sound like a cute and happy song, but Sasuke knows better. Warnings: AU, SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu, song fic, etc...


A/N: I wrote this back in September of 2008...nearly two years ago... It's been up on dA, but I decided to move it over here while I try to get myself motivated enough to type out the next part of _Chasing Tails_ (which was half done...before my computer went all blue screen of death on me). So, while this might be rough 'cause I haven't edited it in these last two years, I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: AU, character death, mentions SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu, song fic

* * *

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…."

With a small smile, a young Naruto thought that the song was beautiful, but rather short since the other child had stopped singing not long after, only to then repeat the verse again. Was that all there was to the song?

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._

Years later, Naruto was sitting away from everyone else. No one cared enough to be near him, especially since they looked at him with such loathing. Despite his loneliness, Naruto hummed the tune to the verse that he had heard being sung years ago. A song he still loved, and yet was unaware of its full content.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you know this song?" Naruto asked while beginning to hum the tune.

"Why?"

"I just think there's more to it, but I don't know it."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. It's not a good song."

This caused Naruto to pout and glare at the other boy. No matter what it was, whatever he liked, he was told that it was bad. Fine, if that was the case, he would keep everything to himself from then on. Hearing the bell ring, he gathered his things and ran off before he was late for class.

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:_

Sasuke had become worried. Naruto was slowly getting to be quieter, more isolated than he was used to seeing the blonde. What was his problem? Frowning, the Uchiha didn't know what to do about the situation. Maybe if he just let Naruto deal with it on his own, then he would snap out of it. It couldn't be anything serious, he figured. Yeah…just give him some space….

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

A few more years passed, and the two boys were sitting around Sasuke's house laughing, but then a fateful moment caused one to topple onto the other. Both immediately fell silent and stared in shock at each other. Silence passed between them, but a moment later their actions spoke much louder than words.

In a lip lock, the boys remained unaware of the audience they now had. Sasuke's older brother had come home to see his little brother and his brother's best friend sharing an awkward kiss. Sneaking away, Itachi decided to leave them alone, and then tease them later….

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But now you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:_

Sasuke looked at the phone in confusion. What the hell had just happened?

He had called Naruto and asked if he wanted to do something, as they had done for years, even before they became a couple, but the blonde had just snapped at him and hung up. It made him worried since it was out of character for Naruto.

It was probably nothing, he told himself. Naruto probably just had a bad day and had no one else to take it out on. It wasn't like he hadn't done it back to him before.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

"S-Sasuke?"

"Ms.—I mean…Kushina, what is it?" Sasuke asked awkwardly, remembering that she had often told him to address her by her first name, but her shaky voice told him that this was important.

"It's Naruto…."

He didn't realize that he had frozen to his spot, not really hearing what was said to him. Sasuke didn't even notice when Itachi had taken the phone from him and was asking for details from Naruto's mother.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

Apparently Naruto had met some people that had offered to be his friends, and through these friends, the poor innocent Naruto had become acquainted with various street drugs. The day Sasuke had called the blonde had been suffering a slight withdrawal, so he snapped. Later that night Naruto went to meet these friends, only to accidently overdose.

However, none of these thoughts were going through Sasuke's head as he stared at the fresh grave in front of him. What did run through his mind was the conversation that he had shared with Naruto years ago.

It was when Naruto had asked him about a silly song. The blonde had thought that it was a happy little song, but he was oh so wrong.

Sasuke, unknowingly, had begun to hum the song lightly and eventually was whispering the words as a few stray tears slid down his face.

There was no happy ending for them.

His sunshine was gone.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._


End file.
